


Photograph

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: เพื่อนยุให้เขียน 555จริง ๆ ก็ชอบรูปถ่ายโดยองที่จอห์นนี่ถ่ายมากนะ ดูแล้วเขิน แอบชิปเร้ก ๆ (ไม่เล็กแล้วมุง) น่ารักกกสั้นมาก ไว้มีโอกาสจะเขียนยาว ๆ





	Photograph

** _แชะ!_ **

เสียงกดชัตเตอร์ทำให้เจ้าของผมสีเข้มที่กำลังกดโทรศัพท์เล่นอยู่เงยหน้ามอง ชายหนุ่มตัวสูงใหญ่อีกคนยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา ในมือถือกล้องฟิล์มตัวเก่งที่เจ้าตัวพกประจำ ด้านหลังกล้องนั้นมีรอยยิ้มล้อเลียนและประกายตาแบบที่คิมโดยองรู้สึกหมั่นไส้มาก ๆ อยู่

อยากด่า แต่เป็นรุ่นพี่

“ถ่ายอะไรอีกอะพี่”

แม้น้ำเสียงจะกึ่งตำหนิอยู่ในที แต่โดยองก็ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่าการยื่นมือไปดันกล้องอีกฝ่ายลง รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าของจอห์นนี่ ซอแม้จะดูดี แต่ในเวลาแบบนี้บอกตรง ๆ ว่ากวนประสาท

“แบบดี ก็อยากถ่าย”

“ไม่ชอบถ่ายรูปไง บอกไปกี่รอบแล้ว”

“แต่ทุกรูปที่พี่ถ่าย นายก็เก็บไว้หมด”

เออ เถียงไม่ออก

โดยองเม้มปาก ทำทีเป็นไม่สนใจแล้วกลับไปกดมือถือต่อ เสียงเพลงจากลำโพงในร้านอาหารยามค่ำคืนเป็นเพลงบอสซาโนว่าแบบที่ไม่ค่อยเข้ากับบรรยากาศกึ่งบาร์นัก แต่ก็พอฟังฆ่าเวลารออาหารได้ ความไม่เข้ากันนี้ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นเฉพาะกับการตกแต่งร้านและเพลงที่เปิด แต่รวมไปถึงการแต่งกายของเขาด้วย

ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะพามากินร้านแบบไหน โดยองเลยใส่เสื้อสีดำเรียบ ๆ มาแบบไม่ได้คิดอะไร

ส่วนพี่มันก็แต่งตัวดีซะจนงงไปหมด เหมือนหลอกมาให้หน้าแตก

_แชะ!_

อีกแล้ว

“ไม่ต้องทำตาขวางใส่หรอกน่า พี่ไม่กลัว”

จอห์นนี่ไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรทั้งนั้น ยังคงรอยยิ้มบนหน้าเหมือนเดิม แต่กล้องวางไว้บนโต๊ะ

“เมื่อกี้ใช้มือถือถ่ายเหรอ”

เขาถามเมื่อเห็นสมาร์ตโฟนในมือพ่อหนุ่มอเมริกันที่ปกติไม่ค่อยหยิบมือถือมาเล่นเวลากินข้าว

คนเป็นพี่พยักหน้ารับ “แอปกล้องฟิล์ม ฟิลเตอร์สวยดี”

“...”

“เดี๋ยวส่งให้”

“ไม่ได้บอกว่าอยากได้รูปสักคำเถอะ”

ท่าทางไม่สนใจของโดยองเรียกรอยยิ้มจากคนที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามให้กว้างขึ้น จอห์นนี่ก้มหน้าก้มตาจัดการกับรูปในมือถือ ก่อนจะกดส่งในแอปแชตสีเหลืองสดใสให้คนที่นั่งด้วยกัน

_เล่นแต่มือถืออยู่ได้_

_ถ้ายังก้มหน้าก้มตาเล่นอยู่ พี่จะถ่ายไปเรื่อย ๆ เลยนะ_

_รู้ว่าชอบรูปที่พี่ถ่าย แต่เงยหน้ามาคุยกันหน่อย_

คิมโดยองวางมือถือ ใบหูแดงจัด นัยน์ตาสั่นไหวแม้พยายามจะสบตากับเขา

“อะไรล่ะ วางมือถือได้แล้ว เลิกถ่ายรูปผมด้วย”

จอห์นนี่ยิ้มกว้าง

“ไม่ถ่ายก็ได้”

“...”

“เดี๋ยวดูด้วยตาเอา”

**Author's Note:**

> เพื่อนยุให้เขียน 555
> 
> จริง ๆ ก็ชอบรูปถ่ายโดยองที่จอห์นนี่ถ่ายมากนะ ดูแล้วเขิน แอบชิปเร้ก ๆ (ไม่เล็กแล้วมุง) น่ารักกก
> 
> สั้นมาก ไว้มีโอกาสจะเขียนยาว ๆ


End file.
